Pandora's Box And Then Some
by ankhbearer3
Summary: Severus' summer gets disrupted when he and Remus are sent to the U.S. to find answers to a problem caused by a mistake that happened 20 years ago! Where does Harry come in? Only one way to find out! AU, SSOC, RLSB, HPOC, OWOC, RWHG. Slash pairings at rand


Prologue

It was the first day of summer at Hogwarts, and a small group of order members were gathered in the Headmaster's office, discussing a particular phenomenon that had never occurred before.

"So, you're telling us that you _missed_ a name on the list for students to receive their letters," Remus Lupin asked, staring at the Headmaster in confusion.

"Not I," Dumbledore said, giving a smile. "But Professor McGonegall."

"Thank you, Headmaster, for that lovely shifting of blame," the Transfigurations professor stated, scowling.

Snape sneered from a darkened corner. "And, how did you manage this feat of forgetfulness? Are you getting too old for your post, Professor?"

"Oh, _do_ shut up, Severus," she snapped. "I missed the name nineteen years ago and just noticed it today."

"So, chalk it up to negligence and be done? Is that what you're going to do? How do we know you haven't done this repeatedly," the chronically irritated Potions Master demanded, glaring.

"That's enough, Severus." Dumbledore smiled slightly, even though his eyes, without losing their twinkle, looked firm. "The purpose of this meeting is to discuss who will go speak with this person and apologize to them for the mistake as well as offer to make up the schooling."

Remus stared at the Headmaster for a moment before speaking. "You don't even know if this person is aware of being a wizard. And, what if they are incapable of making up the schooling? Or, what if they're _dead_?"

"Who is this person, anyway," Tonks asked, finally speaking up.

"Balcion. Pandora Balcion."

"The painter?!" Remus gasped, slightly shocked.

"And the writer," Dumbledore added, smiling brightly. "It's amazing how well known she is in the wizarding world for her work."

"Balcion? Of the Balcion family? As in, the last member of one of the oldest pure blood families that dates back to the founders," Snape asked, his face unreadable.

"Didn't they disappear nineteen years ago," Tonks asked. "If it is them, where have they been for the past two decades?"

"That's what we're going to find out. I want to get as much information about this as I can. That's why I need two of you to go and speak with the Balcions."

"Do you even know where they are," Severus asked grumpily.

"Pandora Balcion lives in Seattle, Washington, in the United States. The exact address is unknown at the moment, but once you get there, I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out."

"I would love to help, sir. But I've got mounds of paper work to do at the Ministry," Tonks sighed, shrugging.

"As do I," Moody growled.

Professor McGonegall shook her head. "I am unable to go because I have prepping to do for next year. As do you, Headmaster."

"So, that leaves you two," Dumbledore said, giving a pointed look at Remus and Severus. "The two of you will port key to Seattle and find Ms. Balcion. Send me an owl as soon as you learn something. Take some floo powder with you and I'll owl you once I get her fireplace attached to the floo network. Also, take a second port key with you incase you run into a problem."

"Headmaster, I have many potions that I must brew for Madam Pomfrey and for my own personal stores," Severus argued, trying to get out of being a messenger boy.

"Madam Pomfrey has already been made aware of the circumstances, Severus. She has agreed to either brew the potions herself, or buy them from a reputed apothecary," Dumbledore stated, eyes twinkling brightly. Were that bloody twinkle tangible, the beyond irritated Potions Master would gladly shove it down the aging Headmaster's throat.

The ebony haired wizard glared blackest death at the order members and stayed silent. Fuming, of course.

Remus shook his head and smiled at the Headmaster. "I have no problems with going, sir."

Snape snorted from his corner. "You wouldn't, you lousy wolf."

"Wonderful. The two of you will leave tomorrow morning, bright and early. Moody has informed me of some random magic signature bursts coming from this house," the Headmaster said, handing Remus a slip of parchment. "The signature matches records of the Balcion family, so we're almost certain that it is Pandora Balcion. The odd thing we've come across, is that the signature shares some features to that of the Potter line."

"Meaning the Balcions are related to the Potters," Remus asked, perking up slightly.

"Exactly that. Now, I'm telling you this to inform you to not be shocked at any possible resemblance to Harry Potter. However, until we get more information, I do not want the Balcions informed of their relations to Mr. Potter. Understood?"

Snape and Remus nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, sir." "Yes, Headmaster," they said, Snape with much resentment.

"Good. Then I suggest you get prepared for your journey."

Nodding again, the two wizards left the room. Tonks and Mad-eye Moody soon followed, bidding Dumbledore and McGonegall good day.

"Do you think they'll find her," Minerva asked, once the door closed.

"I'm sure they will."

"But, do you think she'll _want_ to make up her schooling? I just feel so guilty for missing her name."

"Don't worry, my dear. Everything will be fine."

"Do you suppose the reason why the Balcions disappeared is because of shame for having a squib for a daughter?"

"But, she's _not_ a squib."

"But they didn't _know_ that."

"_But_ they will _now_."

Minerva sighed and nodded before standing. "Well, I must get back to writing letters for students. Let me know when we learn something, will you?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. Good day, Headmaster," she murmured, leaving the office.

"Good day." Dumbledore turned to a window and promptly lost himself in his thoughts.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ


End file.
